1995–1996 school year
The 1995–1996 school year was Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school experienced many changes during this time, mainly due to the interference of the Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge. This article lists the general events which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. Staff The staff at Hogwarts during the 1995–1996 school year were as follows: Well-known events Quidditch The 1995–1996 Quidditch season at Hogwarts was eventful. Team members and results were as follows: Gryffindor team During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Captain of the Gryffindor team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Original team *Angelina Johnson: Captain and Chaser *Katie Bell: Chaser *Alicia Spinnet: Chaser *Ronald Weasley: Keeper *Harry Potter: Seeker *Fred Weasley: Beater *George Weasley: Beater Substitute team Shortly after one of Gryffindor's first Quidditch matches, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred, George, Ron and Harry. All except Ron promptly attacked him, had their broomsticks confiscated, and were banned from Quidditch for life by Professor Umbridge (although these bans were lifted after she was removed from Hogwarts). Their replacements were as follows: *Ginny Weasley: Seeker *Andrew Kirke: Beater *Jack Sloper: Beater Ravenclaw team The Ravenclaw team members were as follows: *Roger Davies: Captain and Chaser *Bradley: Chaser *Chambers: Chaser *Grant Page: Keeper *Cho Chang: Seeker *Duncan Inglebee: Beater *Jason Samuels: Beater Slytherin team The Slytherin team members were as follows: *Graham Montague: Captain and Chaser *Adrian Pucey: Chaser *C. Warrington: Chaser *Miles Bletchley: Keeper *Draco Malfoy: Seeker *Vincent Crabbe: Beater *Gregory Goyle: Beater Hufflepuff team The Hufflepuff team members were as follows: *Zacharias Smith: Captain and Chaser *Cadwallader: Chaser *Tamsin Applebee: Chaser *Herbert Fleet: Keeper *Summerby: Seeker *Maxine O'Flaherty: Beater *Anthony Rickett: Beater Quidditch Cup results The Gryffindor team won the Quidditch Cup despite missing their original Beaters and Seeker. Dumbledore's Army In 1995, Harry, Ron and Hermione formed a secret "club" entitled Dumbledore's Army. Its purpose was to prepare students adequately for the outside world and to give them some practice of their spells for their O.W.L.s - something its members agreed the now Ministry-controlled Hogwarts was not doing and deliberately so. After successfully holding regular meetings between 5 October 1995 and 20 April 1996, the Army was forced to split up after Cho Chang's friend Marietta Edgecombe gave their location away to the Inquisitorial Squad. Weasley family crisis Shortly before the Christmas holidays, it became common knowledge around Gryffindor House (as well as around the school) that the Weasley family and Harry had to leave early due to some sort of family crisis although the exact details of this crisis are known by fewer.Many rumours circulate about Harry whereabouts throughout Hogwarts. Therefore it can be presumed that students at school noticed his absence. It is confimed in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that the boys in Harry and Ron's dormitory were aware of the crisis, as they were woken by Harry's nightmares. Hermione Granger would have been one of the few students aware that the crisis was due to Arthur Weasley's attack by Nagini. Students soon realised that the Weasleys returned once classes resumed for the new term. Professor Umbridge's influence As of Dolores Umbridge's appointment to the school, Hogwarts underwent many changes. With the Ministry of Magic on her side, Umbridge had a lot power and was highly influential at the school. .]] Defence Against the Dark Arts professor As Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could not find a suitable Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, one was appointed by the Ministry of Magic. This person was Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic (who was Cornelius Fudge at the time). Theorised classes Professor Umbridge believed in solely theoretical approach to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was also the Ministry's view at the time. She claimed that there never would be a situation where students would need to defend themselves from the Dark Arts and denied the return of Lord Voldemort. Her teaching method was also impractical because the O.W.L.s that students were studying for had a practical section in the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. Punishment The following is a list of crimes and their "unusual" punishment, as handed out by Professor Umbridge. *Yelling in class – Harry Potter, Michael and Lee Jordan were punished by having to write with a special quill which used the blood on the back of their hands as ink. *Attacking others – George Weasley, Fred Weasley and Harry Potter were banned from Quidditch for life and had their brooms confiscated when they attacked Draco Malfoy after a match. Their bans were lifted right after Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. Position as High Inquisitor .]] After working at Hogwarts for a short while and having a discussion with the Minister, Hogwarts was appointed Educational Decree Number 23, and Umbridge's power was increased as she was appointed the first-ever "Hogwarts High Inquisitor". She used this position to evaluate and harass the teachers at Hogwarts. When Harry formed a group to teach practical Defence Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge abolished all student groups of three or more members, meaning students weren't allowed to be seen together in a larger number of three or they'd be suspected of rule breaking. This also included Quidditch. Dolores Umbridge inspecting Severus Snape's Potions class.]] When Harry gave an interview about Lord Voldemort to The Quibbler, Umbridge then banned possession of the magazine. Umbridge also went on to make ludicrous restrictions such as boys and girls not being allowed to stand within a certain limit of one another. These actions were sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic in the form of Educational Decrees, but students merely found ways to circumvent them. With her new power, she dismissed Sybill Trelawney as Professor of Divination, however when she attempted to send Trelawney away from the school, she was unable to because Albus Dumbledore still had the power to keep Trelawney on school grounds and chose to do so. Umbridge was horrified when Dumbledore replaced Trelawney with a centaur named Firenze, and considered him, a mixture of human and horse, a "filthy half-breed". Her strong opinion of centaurs would later get her into trouble.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Teachers tested All teachers were "tested" by Professor Umbridge during her time as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She asked them questions concerning their time teaching at Hogwarts and also to see if they were "competent" at their job. She enjoyed putting teachers on the spot, however some, such as Professor McGonagall, did the same to her in return. She was very prejudiced against some, particularly half-breeds, and judged them before even questioning them. Dismissals The following teachers were fired by Dolores Umbridge: *Sybill Trelawney *Albus Dumbledore (although he was officially dismissed by Cornelius Fudge, on Dolores Umbridge's recommendation). *Rubeus Hagrid More Educational Decrees Thanks to Dolores Umbridge, at least seven Educational Decrees were completed. However, in the movie, many more are passed. These banned things such as physical contact Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) and student organisations. The Inquisitorial Squad with Argus Filch and Cho Chang.]] The Hogwarts High Inquisitor created an Inquisitorial Squad which students were eligible to join. Upon becoming a member of the squad, students were able to gain extra credit and award and deduct house points from other students (a power that prefects did not have). House Cup It is unknown who won the House Cup during the 1995–1996 school year. Known graduates *Alicia Spinnet *Angelina Johnson *Roger Davies Amorous relationships and Cho Chang on a date in Hogsmeade.]] *Harry Potter and Cho Chang. *Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner. *Roger Davies and an unknown date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *1995 *1996 *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1993–1994 school year *1994–1995 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Notes and references 96